


Theory In Practice

by Sizzle_It_Up_With_Punka



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blupburns, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Starblaster era, Threesome - F/M/M, first time bondage, sub Magnus Burnsides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzle_It_Up_With_Punka/pseuds/Sizzle_It_Up_With_Punka
Summary: Lup and Barry take "tying Magnus up for sex" from the theoretical to the practical, and everyone is pleased with the results.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Magnus Burnsides/Lup
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Theory In Practice

If there's one thing Barry Bluejeans has learned in his many years as a scientist, it's that the gap between theory and reality is unpredictable. You can plot the data, examine your assumptions, but when you get into the field and see things in action it's rarely exactly like you thought it would be.

Example: Barry Bluejeans has theorized _extensively_ about how good Magnus Burnsides would look in ropes. The reality, though, is _so much better_ than he thought.

Lup ties the last knot and steps back to admire her handiwork, slipping an arm around Barry's bare waist. They're both stripped down to their underwear, in the interest of making things (Magnus's words) 'more fair'.

Magnus isn't wearing anything except an elaborate harness of black silk ropes. They cross his torso, hold his arms pinned down and folded together at the small of his back, and keep his legs bent in a spread kneeling position. He flexes experimentally and grins. If there's an edge of nervousness in the grin, Barry can't blame him. 

The three of them talked this through, laid out plans and boundaries and fantasies, but it's different when you're in it. Barry reaches out and cups Magnus's cheek, stroking his thumb over his skin. "You okay? Remember our signals?"

Magnus goes soft and leans into the touch -- gods, he's so easy -- and he turns his head and kisses Barry's wrist. "Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop. I have vehicle proficiency, y'know."

Barry smirks and taps the flat of his palm lightly again Magnus's cheek. "Smartass."

He steps back and turns to Lup, holding out his hand. "Shall we, my love?"

"You're both big fuckin' nerds," She says fondly, putting her hand in his and yanking him closer to wrap her arm around her shoulders. "And I thought you'd never ask."

Barry grins and kisses her, lightly at first and then slower, deeper. Her hands roam over his arms, his back, his shoulders, and his slide down to settle on her hips.

He steals a glance at Magnus out of the corner of his eye. At first his expression is something close to a satisfied smirk, but then as the two of them keep kissing and touching it shifts, grows gradually rapt, hungry. He looks like he's rethinking the decision not to participate in this part of the evening's activities.

But that's the point, to start off with: tease him, make him want without being able to touch. Barry and Lup both throw themselves into that project with gusto, putting on a show of it. Lup strips him out of his boxers; he unhooks her bra and lets it fall, caresses her breasts and sucks on her nipples. He can hear Magnus's breathing grow heavier.

Barry slides down to Lup's feet and takes her underwear with him, kissing his way back up her legs and then burying his face between her thighs. He's half-hard already, and she's wet before he touches her with his tongue. He takes his time, teasing between the folds with his tongue, sucking lightly at her clit. 

"Hey," she says huskily, running a hand through his hair and waiting until he pulls back. She grins wickedly and inclines her head towards Magnus. 

Magnus is watching them with full-blown lust, eyes dark, mouth slightly open. His cock is already hard, and he shifts his thighs fruitlessly in the ropes.

Lup reaches down and pulls Barry to his feet, drapes herself over him. "Someone's enjoying this, hmm?"

"Looks like it." Barry steps closer, runs a hand over Magnus's chest, tugs at the knots so the rope pulls against skin. "Feeling left out yet?"

Magnus grins slowly, leans forward as much as he can (which isn't much). "I know a way you could fix that."

Barry grins and runs his hand up to tangle in Magnus's hair, pushes in to kiss him hard and hot and demanding and pulling away before Magnus gets the chance to lean into it. "I can think of a lot more ways than one." He says.

Magnus huffs, and Barry lets go of him and climbs onto the bed, with Lup right behind him. Magnus watches the two of them with absolute focus. Lup reaches out to run her fingernails over Magnus's bound thighs, teasing.

Magnus drops his head back for a moment, eyes closing, and Lup giggles and pinches the skin near his knee lightly, making him jump. He shoots her a sulky look which is probably mostly acted but no less hot for that. 

Lup shrugs and crawls around behind Magnus, wraps an arm around his shoulders and props her chin on his shoulder. "You shouldn't make that face, Maggie, it doesn't suit you."

"I don't know," Barry says lightly, "I think it makes your mouth look pretty good." 

He locks eyes with Magnus and reaches out to run a thumb over the other man's lower lip. Barry drops his voice to a low, heated rumble that would make him feel ridiculous if he didn't know the effect it has on Magnus during sex. "You wanna show me how good it really is?"

Magnus shudders in response and runs the tip of his tongue over Barry's thumb, closes his lips around it and suckles lightly. His eyes are intensely green, fixed on Barry's as he sucks.

Barry smiles and thrusts the thumb the rest of the way into Magnus's mouth, works it in and out in slow, firm motions for a long moment before he shifts his grip and takes hold of Magnus's head to guide him firmly downward. 

Lup hooks her fingers in the rope across Magnus's shoulders, makes sure he can keep his balance in the unfamiliar position of the ropes. It only takes a moment before he finds his equilibrium and his breath is ghosting over Barry's cock.

Barry can't help but moan as Magnus takes him into his mouth. He knows from experience that Magnus has a talent for giving head, and this is no exception. He licks and sucks his way slowly along the shaft, leaving a trail of hot, wet feeling that leaves Barry aching for more, and then he drops his jaw and takes the whole length, sheathing Barry in a sensation that is very nearly perfect.

"Fuck, Lup." He pants, as Magnus begins to move his head and drag his lips and tongue over Barry's shaft, "He's got such a perfect fucking mouth . . ."

"Sure does.” Lup runs her hands over Magnus’s back, teasing her nails across his skin, leaving gooseflesh in her wake. 

Magnus hums with pleasure, tongue tracing slow circles along the underside of Barry’s cock while he moves his head, pulling almost all the way back before he takes the whole thing again. Barry could come just like this -- has come just like this, more than once, with Magnus’s mouth on him and Lup’s eyes meeting his -- but they have more plans for the night and he doesn’t want to spoil them. He lets himself relish the sensation for as long as he can, until he feels the heat coiling tighter and tighter in his belly, and then he reaches out and tangles one hand in Magnus’s auburn curls. 

“Stop,” Barry says,tightening his fingers in Magnus’s hair, and Magnus goes instantly still with Barry’s dick taken all the way down, jaw dropping slack, eyes fixed on Barry’s face like he’s the center of the universe. 

Gods, that’s intoxicating, that power, it sends a shudder through Barry’s chest and makes his cock twitch in Magnus’s mouth. He holds himself there like that for a long moment, Magnus breathing in short gasps through his stuffed, open mouth. 

Magnus shifts a tiny bit, lifts his tongue to touch it to the vein on the underside of Barry’s shaft, and Barry makes a sharp noise and shakes his head. “No.”  
Magnus groans loud and drops his eyes closed, shuddering, but there’s a tiny edge of uncertainty in his eyes when he opens them again and Barry releases his hair, pulls out of his mouth in a slow, sinful drag. Magnus sucks in a deep lungful of air, keeping his mouth slack, and Barry brushes his knuckles against Magnus's cheek, pulling at the ropes until he's kneeling upright again. 

“You're so good at sucking cock, Magnus." He says, reassuring, "I’m just not ready to be done with you yet.” He loves the way Magnus looks right now, flushed and shivery and short of breath, his chin slicked with his own saliva. Magnus grins loopily and leans into the touch of Barry's hand.

“Besides,” Lup drops her arm over Magnus’s shoulder, teases a nipple lightly with her nails as she smirks up at Barry, “I shouldn’t let Barry hog that gorgeous fuckin’ mouth, should I?” 

“No.” Magnus groans, turns his head, tries to mouth at Lup’s jaw or her neck, but she pulls away with a teasing noise, tugging on the ropes across his chest as she does. 

“I’ve got better places than that for it,” She says, draping herself back into the pillows behind her, drawing her knees up and spreading them so Barry can see her cunt over Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus tries to twist around so he can see, too, hampered by the ropes, and he makes a kind of whining, desperate noise as he cranes his neck so far back over his shoulder it must be painful. 

Lup laughs like a bell ringing. “Oh, babe, help him out, will you? He looks so sad.” 

Barry grins and obliges, hitches his fingers under the ropes keeping Magnus back and half-helps, half-manhandles him until he’s facing Lup, still on his knees. 

Barry slides his arm around Magnus’s torso and strokes the bare skin between the ropes, leans in so he can murmur directly in Magnus’s ear. “She’s so fucking beautiful, isn’t she?” He asks, tugging one of Magnus’s nipples a little harder than usual.

“Beautiful,” Magnus agrees in a hushed, breathless tone, dropping his head back against Barry’s shoulder as Barry’s fingers knead and tug first at one nipple and then the other. Barry cants his hips so his erection nudges into Magnus’s exposed back, and feels Magnus’s bound hands against his midsection, grasping fruitlessly at the skin there. 

“Barry,” Lup clears her throat loudly and wriggles her hips. “Stop bogarting the hottie, will you?” 

Magnus snorts, and Barry can’t help but laugh. He drops his mouth to the place where Magnus’s shoulder meets his neck, sucks a wet, red mark into the skin there, and then grips the bundled rope between Magnus’s shoulders and helps him maneuver forward until his face is between Lup’s legs.

Magnus rubs the side of his face against the skin of Lup’s inner thigh, staring reverently up at her face. She smiles sweetly and reaches down to card her fingers through his curly auburn hair. “You good?”

Magnus shivers all over. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

Lup’s smile gets wicked and she grips his hair gently, pulls his head forward until his nose bumps against her clit. “Prove it.” 

Magnus makes a desperate noise and dives into it, lapping at Lup’s cunt like a puppy, sloppy and eager. Barry grins, watches as Lup drops her head back with a breathless kind of a laugh.

“Slow down, Mags,” She says, “We’ve got all night.” 

Magnus hums a noncommittal noise and slows his pace, but not by much, and Barry reaches out and drags his nails down Magnus’s skin in between the ropes on his back, not hard enough to break skin but definitely hard enough to leave marks. Magnus yelps a little. 

Lup meets Barry’s eyes, hot and intense and so fucking beautiful, and she tightens her hand in Magnus’s hair, tugging hard this time. “You like it when it hurts a little bit, Maggie?” She knows the answer, of course, because the three of them talked about all of this before they ever started, but it’s nevertheless _incredibly_ hot to hear her ask, to see the way it make Magnus respond. 

Magnus groans into her and manages a nod, still moving his tongue like he thinks any moment someone’s going to make him stop -- which is exactly what Lup does, pulling his hair until he has to move his mouth off her cunt. He stares quizzically up at her, panting a little bit, and Barry can feel him strain to get back to it. 

“Use your words.” Lup says, her voice gone sharp even though her expression is still soft and her eyes meet Magnus’s with nothing but warmth. “Be a good boy.” 

Magnus, gods bless him, lets out an audible fucking gasp and drops his chin towards his chest. “Yes.” He says roughly. “I like it.” 

Barry can tell from Lup’s expression that she’s just come up with approximately five hundred _extremely_ filthy good ideas for some other time, but for now she just grins, showing all her teeth. “Good boy.” 

Magnus shudders all over, and Barry grins wickedly and leans forward to grip the back of his neck gently. “You like that, too, don’t you? Being told how good you are?”

Magnus nods as much as he can with his hair still caught in Lup’s fingers, trembling between them. “Yeah. Yeah, I like that a lot.” 

“Good boy.” Barry bends down and bites gently at the exposed skin of Magnus’s shoulder. “You’re such a good boy, Magnus.” Then he looks up at Lup. “What do you think, honey? Think we can take care of both of those things at once?”

Lup smiles and loosens her grip on Magnus’s hair, guides him back to her cunt. “I think we can manage that.” 

Magnus hesitates, breathing hot against Lup’s thighs, and his eyes go back to her face. He’s flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears, pupils blown wide already. “Can I . . .” He swallows hard, licks his lips, tries again. “Can I, uh. You said begging was, you know.” 

Lup’s expression softens for a second, and she cups his cheek in her hand and strokes the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone. “You want to do that for me, beautiful?”

“Yeah.” It’s barely a whisper, and Barry is flooded with a sudden rush of affection for this big, gorgeous, warmhearted man between them. He strokes Magnus’s shoulders and back, keeping the touch light for a second, reassuring. 

“Go right ahead.” Lup says with exquisite gentleness. 

Magnus lets out an enormous breath, and then he closes his eyes, still flushed and shivering. “Please. Lup, please, please.” It gets less tentative as he goes. “Please let me lick your pussy, Lup, please. Please, I’ll be so good, you’ll see, I’ll make it so good for you, please let me, please . . .” 

Lup moans quietly, and Barry reaches for Magnus’s hip and grips it tight. Holy _shit_, he’s beautiful when he begs, Barry never would’ve guessed it would hit him this way but it goes straight through his insides like a firebolt. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Barry says, hushed. 

Magnus squirms under his grip, throwing himself into it. “Lup, _please_?”

Barry’s on the verge of begging, himself, when she huffs out a breath and tangles her hands in Magnus’s hair. “Good boy. Go ahead, but —” Her fingers tighten for a second, “Go slower this time. Show me you can do a good job.” 

Magnus practically sobs as he leans in and goes back to licking her, this time with long, broad strokes that it’s painfully obvious he has to control himself to keep up. Lup sighs heavily and sinks back into the pillows behind her, smiling at Barry. 

“Holy shit, babe, you weren’t kidding about his mouth.” She murmurs, fingers tightening and relaxing in sporadic, rhythmless motions. 

“Right?” Barry sits back on his heels and watches for a moment, keenly aware of his erection straining between his legs, missing the wet warmth of Magnus’s tongue even as he’s _so_ fucking glad to be seeing this. 

Lup cants her hips, catches Barry’s eye and gets a mischievous look in her eye. “Good boy, Magnus,” She purrs, giving Barry a miniscule nod, “Good boy.” 

Ah. Right. Barry leans forward and runs his hands over Magnus’s back again, first gently, then more firm, scratching lightly with nails in some spots, tugging on rope in others. Magnus shivers and whines, but he doesn’t let himself get distracted from what he’s doing. It’s pretty impressive.

Barry’s hands slip lower, until he’s caressing the firm, perfect curves of Magnus’s ass, kneading and stroking and occasionally pinching lightly. He waits until Magnus is deep in what he’s doing before he gives the skin under his hand a quick, sharp swat. 

Magnus jumps and cries out, more surprised than hurt, and Lup _tsks_ and catches his head gently between her palms when he jerks away from her. “Uh-uh. Nobody said you could stop.”

Magnus whimpers and lowers his head, goes back to lapping at her with the slowest, deepest strokes he can manage, and Barry shares a wicked kind of grin with Lup before he lands the next smack, right on the same spot as the first one. This time Magnus doesn’t pull away, but he jumps again and makes a startled noise directly into Lup’s cunt. Lup hisses and throws her head back, loving it. 

Barry doesn’t give Magnus time to recover before the next strike, and he keeps them coming in quick succession, avoiding a rhythm that would let Magnus guess when the next one will come. The skin under his hand reddens and prickles with gooseflesh, and Magnus squirms and jumps and whines, straining against the ropes holding his arms, panting into Lup’s body. Lup shudders and writhes, hips bucking, peppering Magnus with praise. 

“Good boy, gods you’re being _so_ fucking good for us right now . . .” 

Barry’s so hard he can barely stand it, and finally he lands one last swat and caresses the sensitized skin under his hands, drawing his nails lightly over it, teasing closer and closer to Magnus’s asshole as he does. 

Magnus pulls back just long enough to moan his name. Barry stops, raises an eyebrow, “Hm?”

Magnus has had his eyes closed for a _while_, but he forces them open and looks pleadingly up at Lup while he runs the tip of his tongue in slow circles around her clit. Lup smiles and guides his head back a little, gives him wordless permission to stop. 

“What’s up, gorgeous?” Barry strokes the long patch of bare skin next to his spine, over and over, leans forward to plant a line of gentle kisses across his shoulderblade.

Magnus makes a low noise that isn’t quite a whine. “I want . . .” He pushes himself back against Barry’s hands, voice vanishing. “_Please_.” 

Barry goes still for a second. He can hardly breathe, gripped by the impossibility of this. Lup is one thing, she’s gorgeous, she’s perfect, only an actual idiot would not beg her for the privilege of touching _her_.

Lup must read what he’s thinking in his face, because her expression goes hot and liquid and wicked and she leans forward a little to look Magnus in the eyes, stroking his hair. “Oh, come on,” She purrs, “You did such a nice job asking _me_ for what you wanted. Don’t leave Barry out, now.” She brushes away a curl slicked down by the sweat on his brow. “Ask like a good boy, Magnus.” 

Magnus licks his lips. Words aren’t his strong suit during sex, Barry knows this already, but he manages. “Barry,” He says huskily, turning his head to speak over his shoulder, “Please. I need something inside me, please, gods, I need -- I need you to fuck me.” 

The air goes out of Barry’s lungs entirely, and he wraps his hands around Magnus’s hips to anchor himself for a second. Magnus bucks back against him, just once, and his long, dark lashes drop down against his cheeks. “_Please_,” He says, and it’s something like a prayer.

Barry swallows. “Well,” He says, “Can’t say no to that, can I?” 

He puts his hands back in motion, strokes along the curves of Magnus’s skin while the other man moans. Lup smiles and guides Magnus back down so his face is buried between her legs, and he goes back to licking and sucking her as Barry touches him, draws his fingertips down to the pucker of his ass. 

Barry whispers a cantrip that leaves his fingers coated in slick and begins massaging the gathered skin beneath his fingers, pressing firmer with each pass. Magnus whines and shivers, leans back hard into the touch, and Barry squeezes his hip with his free hand. "Be patient for me, Magnus."

He barely eases the tip of his middle finger into Magnus, draws it out immediately. Magnus is breathing raggedly against Lup, getting sloppy again, and Barry chuckles. "If you're going to get distracted I'm going to have to stop," he lies, and Magnus groans and goes back to a disciplined pace against Lup's cunt.

Barry rewards him by slipping a finger back in, sinking in up to the second knuckle and stroking the pad of his finger against the inner walls. The noise Magnus makes is obscene and Barry is immediately obsessed with drawing it out of him again. He draws out and pushes in, twists and curls and strokes and beckons with just the one finger, agonizingly slow, while Magnus clenches and shudders around his touch. 

“Barry,” Magnus chokes out his name without pulling away from Lup, “Barry, _please_.”

“Can you be specific?” Barry drags his finger all the way out, leaves Magnus empty and pulsing.

Magnus sobs, and Lup wrinkles her nose fondly as she cards her hands through his hair. “C’mon, pretty boy. You can do it.” 

“I need more,” Magnus whimpers, bucking his hips under Barry’s free hand. “Please, please, Barry, I need more in my . . . in my ass, I need another finger, _something_, please, I’m fuckin’ dying here.” 

Lup laughs at him, and Barry would, except that holy shit, his entire insides have gone to molten fire at the way Magnus is writhing and begging for _him_. He brings his hand back down, slips the finger back in and adds another, and Magnus lets out a long, raw groan, shaking and slumping his head against Lup’s thigh.

“Hey.” Lup tightens her fingers a little in Magnus’s hair, and Barry takes the cue and goes still, not moving the fingers inside Magnus at all. Magnus looks up at her shakily, breathing hard. 

Lup drops her voice for a second. “Green?”

Magnus takes a big, ragged breath. “Holy shit, so _fucking_ green you have _no idea_,” He says, and as if to prove the point he ruts himself backwards against Barry’s hand, driving the fingers deeper into himself. 

“Good.” Lup smiles like the suns rising over the horizon of home, and she guides Magnus’s head back down between her thighs. “Get back to work, then. You’re doing _way_ too good to stop now.” 

Magnus shudders and goes back to it, mouth working busily against Lup, and Lup nods at Barry and Barry goes back to playing Magnus like a keyboard, working both fingers in and out now, stroking and spreading them a little at a time while the ring of tight muscle around them clenches and relaxes and clenches again. Magnus makes the obscene noise again, and then a third time, grinding back on Barry’s hand even as he delves his tongue deep inside Lup. 

Barry can’t even begin to believe it, no matter how often the three of them are together it always feels like a miracle from the gods, and this is just . . . this is beyond anything he could imagine in his filthiest fantasies, Magnus Burnsides writhing and wanton under his touch while Lup bucks and moans under Magnus’s mouth. 

He drags it out until he can’t stand it any longer, until every nerve in his body is liquid heat and his cock feels so tight and heavy it defies description, and then he pulls his fingers out and slicks himself up before he guides himself to Magnus’s entrance and presses the head against him.

Magnus makes a noise that is half-sob, half-groan, and it’s at that moment that Lup cries out and arches her back, orgasm rocketing over her as Magnus laps at her.

Barry shudders and pushes himself forward, faster than he meant to, the ring of muscle pressing against him with the perfect amount of resistance before it gives way and the head of his dick is inside Magnus. He goes still, gives Magnus a second to adjust even though it takes a _lot_ of willpower not to just fuck into him hard and fast and perfect.

Lup moans hot and satisfied and lifts Magnus’s head away from her cunt. “That was so perfect, Magnus, holy shit you’re so good, you’re such a good boy . . .”

Magnus’s eyes drop closed and he pants, twitching his hips against Barry and sending a delicious twinge of sensation through Barry’s cock. “Fuck,” Magnus’s voice is breathless and strung-out, and he tries to rock himself backwards but Lup tangles her fingers in the rope harness and holds him still. 

“Think you can do one more thing for me, beautiful?”

Magnus’s eyes flutter open and he stares up at Lup like he’s staring at the sun. “Anything,” He says roughly, “Just . . .” His hips twinge again. 

Lup beams and strokes his hair. “Tell me how much you like it.” She says, practically purring. “Make some noise for us.” 

Magnus groans and nods, and Lup looks up at Barry with devilish wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. 

Barry grips Magnus’s hips and eases his hips forward, slow, slow, dragging it out for his own sake as much as anything, because if he lets himself go it’ll be over fast and he doesn’t want this to end, ever. 

Magnus lets out a long, sinful moan, throwing his head back, arching his back, his bound fingers twitching and reaching for nothing as Barry sinks into him until he’s buried to the hilt. Barry stops again, leans forward to nip Magnus’s shoulder. Lup’s holding him up by the rope harness now, taking some of the strain of keeping him from falling forward. Magnus is making hot, ragged, desperate noises, whines and half-whimpers and moans.

“How’s that, gorgeous?” Barry says, low and hot, moving his hips a bare inch. 

Magnus sobs under him. “Barry, fuck, it’s so fucking good, I can’t -- I can’t . . .” He drops off and breathes hard, trembling, hips bucking in a desperate bid for more motion. His voice comes out wrecked and thready when he speaks again. “Please."

Barry feels something like an explosion go off in his chest, and he shifts his grip and wraps an arm around Magnus’s chest so he’s also taking some of the weight. “You’re so fucking good, Magnus.” He drags himself almost all the way out, makes it slow, waits half a second before he moves forward in a single fluid motion and buries himself to the hilt again. “So hot, and so needy.” 

Magnus throws his head back. “Holy _fuck_, Barry, please --”

Barry kisses his neck, sucks another mark into his shoulder, and pulls out. Magnus practically wails as Barry leaves him empty. "Oh, come _on . . ._"

Barry chuckles and lifts Magnus up until he's kneeling upright again, sinking teeth into his shoulder just to feel him shudder. "I wanna see your face," he rumbles in Magnus's ear.

"Good plan, babe." Lup's recovered enough by now to help, and Magnus doesn't offer any resistance as they flip him over on his back, head and shoulders pillowed on Lup's thighs to keep the weight off his arms. She leans down over him and kisses him hard and hot, nipping his bottom lip before she pulls away. "Fuckin' perfect." She says.

Magnus's eyes flutter closed. His cock is straining and flushed, leaking precum onto his belly, and Barry grins and leans forward to swipe it up with his fingertips. He presses them against Magnus's lips and Magnus doesn't hesitate before he opens his mouth, lapping his own moisture off Barry's fingers.

"Perfect." Barry agrees, sinking himself back into the tight, glorious heat between Magnus's legs. "Perfect, and gorgeous, and so fucking good . . ."

Magnus throws his head back and moans, shaking with it. He looks like he might fly apart at any moment, so high on sensation he can't form words. 

Barry pulls back and rocks forward, as deep as he can get, watches Magnus lose himself in the feeling. He's making a high, whining sound on his exhales, breathless and flushed red under the black silk of the ropes holding him. Lup croons and pets his hair and his sideburns. "You love that, don't you?" She says, "You love Barry's cock inside you."

Magnus nods, desperate, wild, and Barry can't hold himself back any more, he rocks back and thrusts into Magnus again, building into a rhythm, letting himself fall into the well of bright hot need where there's nothing but feel and want and touch and take and give.

"Gods, Magnus," Barry grunts, lost in it now, too far gone to slow down even if he wanted to, driving into Magnus with a force that shakes the bigger man's bound frame.

Magnus's eyes fly open and lock with his, pupils blown so wide there's hardly any green to his irises, and the look in them is all heat and need and adoration, raw and perfect.

Barry spasms and slams himself home, hips flush against Magnus's bound legs, and the world swirls apart into nothing but feeling, white-hot and pure as the bonds that run the engine.

When the last of the climax recedes he pulls out and looks up to find Lup gazing the both of them with an expression that fills him with heat even beyond the bright heat he's already awash in. Barry takes a deep breath and looks down at Magnus, who is whimpering and bucking his hips, his dick straining at nothing.

"Please," Magnus looks up and his expression is desperate and needy and wrecked. "Barry, please, I need --"

There's no way he can go again, but that doesn't stop lust from shooting straight through his gut at the words and the image of Magnus this undone. "Shhhh, I gotcha." 

He wraps his fingers around Magnus's shaft and works him firm and gentle and steady. "Gods, Magnus, you're so fucking beautiful, you've been so good for us tonight." He kisses along the rope holding Magnus's left leg folded, while Lup strokes his chest and neck and hair. 

Magnus has his head thrown back against Lup's leg, mouth open, eyes screwed shut, breath coming in short, shallow pants, hips rocking in time to the movement of Barry's hand. 

He cries out when he comes, going rigid under their hands as hot cum spurts out over his chest and belly and Barry's fist. Barry keeps stroking him until he goes soft in his hand, until his body goes slack and he lets out a long, shuddering sigh.

Lup smiles and kisses Magnus on the forehead, leans over across his body and kisses Barry deep and slow. Barry smiles into it, feeling bone-deep contented and warm all over. 

Magnus has his eyes open when they pull out of the kiss, but it's clear from his expression that he's still blissed-out and not quite back with them yet. Barry casts a quick Prestidigitation to get rid of the mess while Lup strokes Magnus's cheek and goes to work on the knot over his sternum.

"That was amazing," She says quietly, taking her time, concentrating on Magnus now. "You were so good."

"The best," Barry agrees, loosening the ropes holding Magnus's leg and pressing a kiss to his instep before lowering his leg gently and moving on to the other.

Magnus stirs enough to let Lup roll him onto his side so she can get at the rest of the knots. Barry focuses on touching him, running his palms over the coarse hair on Magnus's calves and thighs, slow and soothing, murmuring praise while he does, telling him how good and beautiful and perfect he is. 

Magnus comes back to himself a little at a time, relaxing boneless against Lup with his eyes closed and a faint ghost of a goofy smile. Once Lup's got the ropes out of the way Barry Mage Hands the flask of fruit juice over from the bedside table and uncaps it, puts it in Magnus's hand.

Magnus makes a muffled noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine, pushes himself up on an elbow and drinks deep, finally opening his eyes. 

Lup rubs a palm over his shoulders. "How you feeling, Mags?"

"Mmmph." Magnus empties the flask and lets it drop off to the side of the bed. "That. Was fucking _incredible_." The word ends on an enormous yawn, and he adds "And now I need a nap."

Barry laughs, absolutely overcome by how much he loves these two people. "Good plan."

"Dibs on big spoon!" Lup announces, diving halfway off the bed to retrieve the quilt. 

There's the usual shuffle to arrange three bodies in one bunk, but they manage, Lup and Magnus both on their sides with Lup curled around Magnus, Barry on his side facing both of them with his arm draped over Magnus to rest on Lup's hip.

Magnus burrows his head down into the pillow, huffing out a warm, sated breath. "I love you guys," he mumbles, halfway asleep already.

"Samesies." Lup kisses his hair and shares a long look with Barry, full of love and contentment and pride.

Barry reaches up to run his thumb over her cheek, strokes his knuckles through Magnus's sideburn. "I love you." He whispers, sincere as anything he has ever said.

Magnus smiles and turns his head to kiss Barry's wrist, and Lup laces her fingers into his and kisses the backs of his fingers, and the three of them drift to sleep.


End file.
